callofdutyfandomcom-20200223-history
All In (mission)/Transcript
Cutscene The satellite tracks a nuclear launch in the Altay Mountains, Russia. The two RT-2UTTH Topol-M ICBMs each carry 6 Nuclear 550kT MIRV+ warheads. The satellite analyzes a casualty projections with a simulated warhead trajectory, which is heading towards the U.S. East Coast. The casualties calculate: Boston, MA- Population: 4,411,835 Hartford, CT- Population: 1,188,241 New York, NY- Population: 18,818,536 Philadelphia, PA- Population: 5,823,233 Baltimore, MD- Population: 2,639,''213 ''Washington, D.C.- Population: 5,290,400 Richmond, VA- Population: 1,175,750 Norfolk, VA- Population: 1,749,541 Total Projected Casualties: 41,096,749 The satellite tracks Sgt. "Soap" MacTavish in the Altay Mountains, Russia. In" 6 - 07:16:13 Mountains, Russia "Soap" MacTavish SAS Regiment The joint team of SAS and Marines heads towards the launch facility. Command: Bravo Six, we're still working with the Russians to get the launch codes. We should have them shortly. Keep moving. Out. Captain Price: Go go go! Sniper Team Two: Bravo Six, Sniper Team Two is now in position. We'll give ya sniper cover and recon from where we are, over. A helicopter flies overhead, guns blazing. It gets shot down. Captain Price: 'Copy! Keep us posted! Out! ''The team engages enemy foot-mobiles as they enter the launch facility. '''Sniper Team Two: This is Sniper Team Two. You've got hostiles and light armor coming to you from the north. Suggest you get some C4 or find some heavy weapons, over. Captain Price: Throw some smoke! SSgt. Griggs: We gotta cover our advance! Everyone pop smoke! Gaz: Poppin' smoke! Sgt. "Soap" MacTavish and other team members toss smoke grenades to cover their advance. The BMP keeps them pinned down. SAS: That armor is killing us! Use your C4! SSgt. Griggs: You gotta get close to plant your explosives! Captain Price: Plant some C4 on that armor! Soap! Get a C4 charge on that BMP! Sniper Team Two gives sniper cover as Soap advances to destroy the enemy armor. Sniper Team Two: He's down.; Confirmed headshot.; That got him.; Headshot.; Got him, we'll try to keep him covered from here, Bravo Six. Soap destroys the BMP. If the player uses RPGs to take it out. Gaz: Good shot, mate! Command: Bravo Six, this is command, gimme a sit-rep, over. Captain Price: We're inside the perimeter, approaching the gates to the silos! Out! They breach the front gate and encounter more hostiles in the next area. SSgt. Griggs: We're gonna need more ground support sir! Captain Price: Already got it covered Griggs! They eliminate all hostiles in the area. SAS: Cover me! I'm gonna blow the gate! The SAS plants charges on the gate. SAS: Charges set! Get back get back! Fire in the hole! The charge explodes, blowing the gate open. Captain Price: Through the gate! Let's go! They enter the facility's launch grounds. Two BMPs fire at them. SSgt. Griggs: More BMPs! Take cover! Captain Price: Soap! Griggs! Knock 'em out! GO! Gaz: Keep your eyes open for RPGs! we can use 'em to take out the armor from long range! SSgt. Griggs: We need to take out the BMPs! Captain Price: We gotta take out that BMP! We're pinned down until we take out that armor! Use your C4! SSgt. Griggs: Grenades won't do it! We gotta use rockets or C4! Soap proceeds to take out the BMPs. The player can take them out by finding and firing RPGs from around the area. SAS: It's still operational! Hit it again!; That's a hit! One more oughta do it! Gaz: Good shootin' there, Soap! SAS: Fire another RPG or plant some C4! Or by planting and detonating C4. SSgt. Griggs: You gotta get close to plant your explosives! The BMPs are taken out, the team proceeds to breach the air vents. The silo coverings begin to open. Team Three: Bravo Six, this is Strike Team Three inserting from the northwest. Repeat, we're movin' from the northwes. Check your targets and confirm, over. Captain Price: Copy, Team Three. We'll meet you at the north end of the tarmac near the vent shafts, out! Team Three: Team, give us a few seconds to cut through the vents. Marine: Cutting. Standby. They cut and breach the air vents with buzzsaws. They rappel down the vents. Captain Price: Squad, hook up! Sniper Team Two: Bravo Six. Two Hinds closing fast on your position. You gotta get out of sight, now! Marine: Team Two rappelling now; Team Three rappeling inside facility. If player stalls a while a Hind is getting closer. SSgt. Griggs: Incoming! They breach the launch facility. Captain Price: Ok, we're in.